


Сказка о Чудище-Волчанке

by syn_filifjonky



Category: House M.D.
Genre: 4 сезон, Gen, Humor, Принстон-Плэйнсборо, Юмор, команда Хауса
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Хочешь, Хаус расскажет тебе сказку?





	Сказка о Чудище-Волчанке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lay of the Lupus Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38538) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



\- Почему здесь так темно?

\- Ой! Что это?

\- Прошу прощения, это вроде бы моя сумка…

\- Да, в самом деле.

\- Вот тут вроде стол. Это же стол?

\- А это кто?

\- Где?

(Слышен чей-то зловещий хохот).

\- Слышите?

\- Да…

\- Проходите, садитесь, детки! Сейчас папочка Грег расскажет вам захватывающую историю!

\- У нас что, новый пациент?

\- Как там тебя, чувак, похожий на Стива Каррелла?.. Нет, сегодня нет пациента.

\- Меня зовут…

\- Не выпендривайся, тебе ещё повезло. Ты больше похож на злобного адвоката!

\- Отличное наблюдение. Врачи у нас без границ. Ты хотел бы, чтобы тебя звали Злобным Адвокатом, Стив?

\- Нет.

\- Тогда закрой рот и слушай.

\- А это будет задача или что?

\- Я сказал всем заткнуться, Катнер!

\- А почему его зовут по фамилии, а нас всех - по номерам?

\- Потому что я забыл его номер. Теперь, наконец, все заткнулись и слушаем историю о Чудище-Волчанке...

\- Каком ещё чудище?

\- Следующий, кто скажет хоть слово, будет уволен. Всем ясно? Итак, всё это произошло многие годы назад, когда вы все были глупенькими студентишками. За исключением разве что тебя, Двадцать Шестой.

\- Ну разумеется.

\- Так вот, в прежние, золотые времена на благословенных берегах Нью-Джерсии стоял замок. Но однажды в этом замке поселилась самая ужасная и злющая ведьма, какую только видели наши благословенные берега. Она превратила прекрасный замок из светлого, прозрачного стекла в мрачное и жуткое место. И все её пациенты…

\- Какие пациенты в замке?

\- Замок, больница - какая разница? Одним словом, бедняжки изнывали под гнётом её жестоких порядков. Она урезала их рацион и заставляла работать под палящим, невыносимым солнцем. Она отняла у них даже телевизоры, так что они не могли смотреть любимые передачи! А её подчиненные были ещё в худшем положении, так как им приходилось все время выслушивать нытье и жалобы больных! И вот однажды один из них решил, что с него хватит. Он надел боевые доспехи, сел на свою верную Хонду…

\- Но ведь в сказках рыцари обычно садятся на верного коня, и у них с собой волшебный меч или что-то вроде того?..

\- Тебе хочется перемыть всех больных в отделении для толстяков, Тринадцатая? Странное желание, конечно, но если ты настаиваешь…

\- Нет, нет. Молчу. Я буду хорошо себя вести...

\- Сомневаюсь в этом. Ну, так или иначе, сел он на свой мотоцикл и отправился искать себе союзника, который бы помог одолеть злобную ведьму. Исколесил всю землю вдоль и поперек, но, к сожалению, тогда был не сезон охоты на ведьм. Наконец наш герой очутился на вершине огромной горы. У него не было ни еды, ни денег. И времени тоже не было. Дело в том, что коллеги прислали ему на пейджер сообщение, что злая ведьма с минуты на минуту собирается ввести обязательные сверхурочные часы работы.

\- Денег и еды у него не было, а пейджер был?

\- Кто тут автор - я или вы, уважаемый доктор без комплексов?

\- Вы хотели сказать - "без границ"?

\- Без комплексов, без границ, какая разница. Так вот, на той вершине как раз находилась пещера последнего оставшегося в мире чудовища, страшного и непобедимого Чудища-Волчанки…

\- А мне пора в клинику. Можно я пойду?

\- Куда? Я тебя сегодня ещё ни разу не оскорбил!

\- Может, сегодня вы оскорбите меня за глаза? Мне правда пора в клинику.

\- Ладно, договорились. Не подженись там на какой-нибудь медсестричке…

\- Эй, а почему его отпускают, а нас нет?

\- Потому что он чёрный. Итак, пещера Чудища в три слоя была усеяна человеческими костьми. Вокруг стояли высохшие деревья, и на их зловеще искривленных ветках болтались стетоскопы безвестно сгинувших смельчаков-докторов, что пытались когда-то бороться с Волчанкой. Но храбрый юный рыцарь не знал страха. Он стал звать чудовище, и чудовище появилось. Слово за слово, они договорились, что Чудище поможет изгнать из замка злую ведьму, в обмен на жизни нескольких пациентов. Что поделаешь, я ведь не говорил, что наш рыцарь был хорошим парнем! И вместе они отправились к замку. Много дней и ночей прошло в дороге, а когда они прибыли к замку, наш герой обнаружил, что дела обстоят еще хуже, чем он ожидал. Ведьма ввела не только сверхурочные часы, но и обязательный дресс-код для всех врачей. Тогда Чудище разинуло страшную пасть и зарычало на замок… Семь дней и ночей оно осаждало крепость, и наконец злая ведьма соизволила откликнуться. Она поднялась на самую высокую башню и начала переговоры. Она сулила храброму рыцарю пятьдесят процентов прибавки, лишь бы он отозвал страшного монстра и перестал пугать врачей. Но тот не соглашался даже за сумму, равную двухгодичному окладу... И тогда ведьма рассердилась. Она высунулась из окна - и как только огромный бюст её не перевесил? - и бросила на Чудище самый ужасный и злобный взгляд, в который вложила всю свою колдовскую силу. Обессиленное Чудище не могло устоять перед ней. Оно плюхнулось на брюхо и поползло прочь от замка. "И больше здесь не появляйся!" - крикнула ведьма и захлопнула окно… И с тех пор, дети, в этой больнице не было ни одного случая красной волчанки!

\- А как же злая ведьма?

\- Да, с ведьмой-то что?

\- А ничего. Ведьма до сих пор правит замком, регулярно обходит свои владения, и в данный момент ей интересно знать, почему она платит всем вам деньги за работу, в то время как вы сидите и слушаете сказочки!

\- Ой, вот и она! Бегите, детки, иначе она всех вас убьёт!

\- Хаус, включи уже наконец свет. Хватит валять дурака! Иди работай!

\- Ладно. Разве я виноват, что никто не ценит хорошую сказку?


End file.
